Sabrina Galloway
Sabrina Galloway, 'former CFO of '''Gentek, '''is an Evolved who has taken former intelligence agent Samantha Greene as her lover and pet. History Sabrina was born into a wealthy family and knew she was destined for great things. When she was older, she obtained a job at Gentek as a Sales Representative before climbing to the top as the CFO of the company. Outbreak In the inital hours of the subway bombing, Alex Mercer infected Sabrina and turned her into an Evolved. He made her into a follower. Hunt for Heller During the second Blacklight Outbreak, Alex Mercer had attempted to recruit a new follower, Sgt James Heller of the US Marines. He ultimately failed, and had unintentionally created a new nemesis who started becoming as powerful as him. In order to put a stop to Heller, Mercer employed the painstaking work of his Evolved, including Sabrina Galloway, who became something of a second-in-command for him given her position at the top of Gentek. Meeting Sam A week later, Sabrina encountered a recon squad led by Samantha Greene, where she wiped out the squad and took Samantha back to her nest, where Sam's demon powers were unlocked when the redhead fought back, almost killing Sabrina in the process. However, Sam spared her and the two began a secret relationship. Present Day Currently, Sabrina and Sam are on the run from the US military. Powers and Abilities Base Powers *'Shapeshifting: The Evolved Strain of the Blacklight Virus present within Sabrina's body enables her to alter her form to various degrees. This enables her to transform her appearance to resemble any other human she has consumed, as well as allowing her to transform certain portions of her bodies into weapons. *'Superhuman Strength': The Evolved Strain of the Blacklight Virus grants Sabrina enough strength to casually lift and move heavy objects, including cars and building structures, with incredible ease. However, it is nowhere near in comparison to the strength of Prototypes such as Alex Mercer. *'Superhuman Durability': The Evolved Strain of the Blacklight Virus bestows incredible durability upon Sabrina, allowing her to resist a tremendous amount of damage that would obliterate a normal human body several times over. However, her durability pales in comparison to that of a Prototype such as Alex Mercer. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Evolved Strain of the Blacklight Virus enables Sabrina to last in physically extraneous situations for extended periods of time far beyond the normal human body's limits. However, a Prototype such as Alex Mercer can still easily outlast her. *'Healing' Factor: The Evolved Strain of the Blacklight Virus gifts extraordinary regenerative properties to Sabrina, allowing her to heal grievous wounds in an instant, including amputated limbs and disembowelment. However, her healing is nowhere near as powerful as a Prototype like Alex Mercer. Evolved Trait Sabrina's unique "Evolved trait" bestowed by Alex Mercer allows her to track the locations of all other Evolved, detecting them out of a large crowd or within deep hiding spots. This allows Mercer to keep an eye on all of his followers. However, Sabrina's power does not work on Merer himself, and does not appear to work on Heller, another Evolved named Roland, or Samantha Greene after certain alterations. Sabrina was able to reestablish the ability to track Samantha after mating with her. Category:Earth-44290 Inhabitant Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero